


After Work Thoughts

by thefates69



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Driving, F/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Showers, jerking off, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefates69/pseuds/thefates69
Summary: A late night at work leads to interesting activities at home.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	After Work Thoughts

The keyboard clicking was heard from the halls leading to a large King working away at his office. It’s been hours since employees left work and have gone home and by now Hades was sure no one was left except him. Over the past weeks, life has been even harder than it was before. He recently broke up with his long time toxic girlfriend and moved her to a different department, which leaves no obstacle between him and the goddess of spring. However, Hades still hasn’t made any moves on Persephone, remembering her rules for them to slow down. 

“Gods how long has it been?” he mumbled.

It was past 10 p.m. and Hades was so close to finishing responding to his 3000 emails. Hades groaned as he leaned back into his chair. 

He looked over at his new tiny puppy, who was already sleeping next to his computer, and smiled. He remembered the day he found the puppy and took her home and made her his new pet. He also remembered how he almost sent her ( her ) a picture of the dog. His mind immediately drifted to the pink goddess. At first, his thoughts were pure, filled with images of her smile, her voice, and how her hair was always filled with flowers of every kind. But then he started to think about the rest of her. Her giant breasts, her curvy waist, and how her ass looked like an upside down heart. Due to their size difference, he could easily pick her up with his strong hands and kiss her and touch her until she begged for more. The feeling of his pants tightening snapped him out of his thoughts. 

‘Gods keep it together old man! Get your mind out of the gutter!’ He said to himself.

Hades’ eyes flicked between his computer and his puppy. 

“eh I can finish this tomorrow” he says as he stands up to pack up his personal items and leave. 

….

On the drive home, he couldn’t help but think about Persephone again. From the sweet tone of her voice, he could already tell what sounds she would make while being pleasured by him. And gods did he want to hear it. But what if the roles were reversed? What sounds would he make when Persephone goes down on him. How she would struggle to hold his large arousal in her petite hands. How she would flutter her eyelids at him while his manhood was deep inside her mouth. He would groan, moan, ANYTHING for his sweetness. 

“oh gods…” Hades whispered. He could feel all the ichor in his body rushing down his body into the place between his thighs. Fates he needs to get home soon.

….

Now home, Hades pushed the door open to get to his bedroom. He walked into his closet which was connected to his bedroom and started taking off his clothes. He threw his white button down into the laundry basket and folded his silk tie and placed it inside a drawer. Once he unbuttoned his pants, he found a very prominent stain of precum on his boxers from his thoughts from earlier. Hades took a deep breath and pulled the rest of his pants down. He threw them into the laundry basket as well and exited the closet. 

Hades walked to the master bathroom and turned the water on. He removed his boxers and stepped in. For a couple minutes, he just enjoyed the warm water flowing onto his hair and down his back. The 3000 emails really did stress him out. He always relied on a warm shower to relieve himself from work and all his other issues. He took the shampoo bottle off the shelf and poured a small amount into his palms and started scrubbing it into his hair. After a while he rinsed it out and started scrubbing his body. When he got to his crisp abs, he realized he was still hard from his fantasization. It doesn’t seem like it will be going down any time soon. He knew what he had to do later. He cleaned off the soap and walked out the shower with water dripping down from his body and onto the floor. He grabbed a fresh towel and dried his body off including his hair. Before leaving, he took a small hand towel with him and left for his room. He set the towel on his nightstand and laid down on his king sized bed. 

Hades closed his eyes and images of Persephone popped back up. 

*His head between those juicy thighs, tasting her sweet nectar. His fingers deep inside her and playing with the hard nub on top of her entrance. Her walls tightening around his cock as he drove into her over and over again. Her screaming his name over and over again.*

Now fully erect, Hades slid his hand down toward his cock and gripped firmly at the base. He stroked upwards and slid his thumb over the leaking tip.

“Fuck…”

This was not gonna last.

He repeated the stroking movement over and over again. Hades started to wreath in pleasure and he clutched a nearby pillow. 

*Persephone slid her pouty lips over the head and sucked lightly. She looked into his eyes with love and comfort. He released a loud moan and buried his fingers in her pink waves. She sank even lower until his entire dick was nestled inside her mouth and throat. *

Hades threw back his head against the pillow as the sensation from his hand combined with his imagination was becoming too much. 

“Oh gods Persephone” he groaned. It was almost like she was actually there with him.

*Persephone pushed Hades onto his back and set herself over his cock. Without hesitation, she sank all the way down to the base. Hades cried out from the feeling of her hot, very tight walls. Immediately, Persephone rose up and sank back down and started to ride him with no mercy. “Hades” she moaned, looking at him. Her breasts bounced up and down as juicy from between her legs started flowing onto their thighs. He reached up to plant his hands over her boobs, spilling in between his fingers from their huge size. *

Hades was now covered in sweat from head to toe. The pounding of his hand became faster and faster. His dick was already deep purple from how fucking good this all felt. His teeth gritted, his eyes screwed shut, his knuckles whitening on his grip on the pillow. 

He was about to climax. It was so close he could feel it rising in him. 

‘Almost there, almost there, almost there, almost… there!!’

Hades quickly grabbed the towel from his night stand and bursted into the towel.

“FUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKK”  
“SHHIIIIIIITTTTTT”

It seemed like his climax lasted forever from how much he was cumming into the towel. He moaned over and over into the air with a death grip on the tip of his dick. 

He tossed the towel onto the floor and laid there motionless, gasping for air. After several minutes, he finally opened his eyes and ran his hand through his damp hair. 

‘dear Gods…’

Now all relieved, Hades shut his eyes again and drifted off to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fanfic. hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
